High School ONHOLD
by PurpleNBlue
Summary: Three new kids: one a motor mouth, one a regular girl, and an emo boy. What could possible happen? Contains: Fax, burgers, and other stuff!  sucky summary  R&R Rater T for swearing and that's about it... "
1. Chapter 1

_*Author Note: Hey peeps, this is my first fanfiction. _

_You can be mean if you wanna, I can take it :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT INCLUDE AND ARE NOT LIMITED TO: MAXIMUM RIDE, MUSTANG (though I want one), BURGERS (i want one of these too), COKE, AND COOKIES!_

_Enjoy:)*_

"Maxie…Maxie….Maxie….I'm gonna get Ig if you don't get up right now." An angelic voice threated my dreams. Angel, of course. That damn cookie monster stole my cookies again. Sorry Elmo, but Cookie Monster has got to go. "IGGY! MAX WON'T GET UP!"

I heard a muffled reply, have no idea what it was though. I heard Iggy's familiar footsteps, I know that's weird but Iggy has been my best friend since we were born. "Max, get up…come on! I'll share Ella's mom's cookies with you." I shot out of bed at the words of Ella's mom's. Ms. Martinez makes the best cookies! I bet you are thinking that I'm obsessed with cookies, I'm not really. But I just got cross country and we weren't allowed sweets.

"Get out of my room, and I'll get ready." I told them. They nodded before going out of the room. Guess I should describe them and myself. Okay, Angel first, she is a 6th grader, light blonde hair and totally girly. She is Iggy's sister. She also has a brother, Gazzy. Gaz is in the 8th grade, he totally kicks ass in soccer. He is the male version of Angel.

Iggy is their older brother. Unlike Angel and Gazzy, he is strawberry blonde hair that is always spiked, no matter how much I try to mess it up. He is taller than me by 2 inches! And I'm 5ft, 8. He is my best friend in the world. And if he is bored, watch out, he knows how to make bombs literally out of nothing.

Me? I'm Maximum Ride, I chose the last name back in kindergarten, a terrible choice now. The boys tease about it. So, I go by Max. And Angel is the only person who can call me Maxie, damn those bambi eyes. I live with my adoptive family. They are alright. They don't really care if I get trouble at school, which is at least once a week. Now back to my day.

I walked down the stairs into the living room. "Sup." I said to my mother, Anne.

"Maximum! You are NOT wearing that to school!" She said looking up at my outfit. I was wearing a simple Spongebob shirt with ripped skinny jeans and neon green converse with writing all over it.

"Why?" I asked her. She looked at me with annoyance in her eyes.

"Because, your school has uniforms, or did you forget?" She said.

"So let them sue me." I said with a smirk. We go through this every morning. She looked at me with wide eyes, like it was the first time, I challenged her. "Bye."

"See ya, Maximum." She said. "What do you want for lunch, today?"

"I'll keep out of trouble today, so can I have a 20?" I asked her. She pointed at the cookie jar, the place where we keep the money. I went off there and grabbed a 20 then I hugged Anne and went outside to my car, an electric blue mustang.

Iggy was in the driver seat, he looked up to me with bambi eyes. He has been asking to drive it since I got it last week for my 16th birthday. Angel and Gazzy were in the back seat.

I walked around the car to the passenger side. "Iggy, if you mess up this car, I'll kick your ass into next week, got it?"

"Pshh! Yeah I know Ride." He said.

"Buckle up, you don't know when he is gonna do seatbeat checks." I said. Whenever Iggy drives, he stops suddenly and shouts "SEATBELT CHECK!" I hit my head on the dashboard last time. Angel and Gazzy obeyed without a complaint/comment. It's a 10 minute ride to school.

The drive was okay. We listened to the radio, a bunch of rap songs that I hate, but Ig loves. But since I was the co-pilot, I get to control the radio whenever. I changed it at least 10 times, before giving up on the radio and just plugged in my ipod. Scars by Papa Roach came on, I sang along with it.

We dropped off Angel and Gazzy at the middle school. Then drove to the high school next door. It was all really a big huge campus that has an elementary, middle, and high school with a courtyard in between buildings.

"MAX!" I heard the second I got out of my ride. I turned around and saw Ella. She is my second best friend.

"Hey, Els. What sup?" I asked her.

"There is a bunch of new kids here, and hey! Why are you wearing normal clothes? And Iggy, too? I thought there were uniforms."

"Yeah, but I want a burger so I decided to get sent home, then I can get a burger then change then come back to school. And Ig is paying for my burger." I told her.

"Damn! You should have told me! I want a burger and fries, too!" She complained. I nodded.

"Fine! I'll sneak you one, and new kids? How many?"

"Potassium! And 3, two chicks and one dude" she said. "Umm…Jennifer, Monique, and Nick." Wow, stalker skills.

"Okay, what clique?"

"Jennifer either be a loner, tomboy, or cheerleader. Monique is cheerleader material. And Nick would be emo." I nodded. Jennifer seemed friend material. Monique has potential and Nick? None, I just don't deal with emos. They are soooooo emotional.

I looked over to Iggy, to see him holding an empty bag with cookie crumbs at the bottom. "IGGY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD SHARE!" I shouted at him. Then to make sure that he knew that I was mad at him, I punched him the in the arm. He yelped, and just stuck his tongue at me.

"MAXIMUM RIDE AND JEFF NELSON! TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Mrs. Valente, the principal.

"Mustard and no onions?" I asked Ella. She nodded than walked off to go join Dylan, Sam, Tess and Ari, my other friends.

Me and Iggy took our time to go see Mrs. Valente. "MAXIMUM AND JEFF HURRY UP!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Valente." I said with a smile to her, walking to my chair. Yes, I have my own special chair, I ordered last year after the first week. It's nice and it spins. "How was your morning?" I smiled, again. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Principal Valente." Iggy said. He sat in the regular plastic chairs that we use in the classrooms. Did I forget to mention that his real name is Jeff? Oops, my bad.

"Good morning, Max and Iggy." She said. "You do know that there is a uniform here right?"

"Yeah, I know." I answered. Iggy just sat there smiling. His hands were on his lap and he looked peaceful.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I hate skirts, dressed, and the color pink that are embroidered on the shirt pocket. Give a boy uniform and I'll wear it. And because I want a burger." I said. She looked at me.

"Ms. Stevens, please get us a boy uniform…size 5. Thank you." She said speaking to her secretary. Ms. Stevens nodded and went to the closet to get it.

"What kind of burger do you want this time?" I asked her. Well, this hasn't been the first time that I came to school without a uniform on because I wanted a burger.

"Cheese, no onions, ketchup, and extra pickles." She said. "With a coke. And it's Iggy's turn isn't it?"

"Yup."

"What did he lose?"

"Lost the singing contest. Max and Angel won this time." Iggy said, glaring at me.

Mrs. Valente laughed then let us go; me with my new uniform.

*_Author Note: So how was dat?_

_It was awesome wasn't it? Jkk…it probably wasn't_

_R&R aka Read and Review! (I think that is what it means)_

_And cause I'm bored I'll add a fact about me or just a random fact about anything:_

_~Everytime there is an awkward silence or any kind of silence, I ask a random person if they have ever seen a purple monkey. Yeah, I'm weird =)*_


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I decided to go bold instead. Italics and underline just aint my thing. WARNING: this chapter totally and utterly sucks. You have my permission to say so. Hahahaha**

**I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WAS ALL BUSY….went on a mini vacation to Utah and I had to practice on the piano and on the guitar! SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything with include but are not limited to: Maximum Ride, the wiggles, dora, diego, and Monster! Or carl's jr!**

**ON With the STORY!**

Me and Iggy went to my house first. I drove this time, and just for fun I did a seatbeat check. Iggy was wearing his so he didn't hit his head. I still need my revenge for that.

My mother's car was still there, so I ran inside. Iggy followed talking about this new movie that he wanted to see. I didn't really pay attention and he knew it.

"Hey Max. I'm in the kitchen." Anne said, well, from the kitchen. "Going to go get burgers again?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "Well, got to change into the uniform now. See ya." I told her, running up to my room. "IGGY! YOUR UNIFORM IS IN THE GUEST ROOM!"

"Potassium!" He shouted back. Yeah, I guess you are wondering about that. Well you know on the periodical table, Potassium's symbol is K? So instead of saying okay, we say potassium.

I changed quickly. The embroidery on this uniform was black and silver. The girl's were pink which I hated with a dark passion. I grabbed my bag from my closet. I left it there this morning, because I knew that I was going to get sent home.

I went downstairs and started watching tv, while I waited for Ig. The only thing on was The Wiggles, Dora the Explorer, and Go! Diego Go! I settled for Go Diego Go, just because there was a butterfly they were saving.

"Really, Max? Really?" I heard behind me.

"yes, Ig, really!" I said, without looking behind me. Then they started singing in Spanish. I knew most of it from the summer I spent with Ms. Martinez and Ella. "Time to go. You ready?"

"Like apple sauce. Can I drive this time?" Ig asked. I nodded, mainly because I wanted to play with the radio and the driver can't do that. Iggy smiled, his fame award winning one.

"See ya, Ma!" I said before closing the door behind me. "Off to Carl's Jr!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Ig looked at me like I was weird, which I'm proud of!

"Okay, no soda for you!" he said.

"Fine by me"

~after one trip to carl's jr….than a drive to school…..continue~

"Mrs. Valente, we got your burger." I sang, going into the principal's office.

In front of her desk were three kids, they were all skinny but totally different. The one closest to us was a girl with blonde hair with a light tan. The next was a girl with mocha colored skin and black/brown hair that was curled. And the last was a guy that was wearing all black despite the uniforms, olive skin and had pitch black hair.

"Sorry." I asked, sheepishly. They all looked at me.

"That's okay, Max. Did you need Ella again?" Mrs. Valente said.

"Yup, got hers too."

"Ms. Stevens please get Ella and get Jeff and Max an excuse." She called to her secretary. "Max, since you need to thin out your file, again. Can you show Jennifer, Monique, and Nick, around." She asked me. Every once and awhile, she has me do good deeds to help cancel out certain things on my file. "You'll be excused from all the classes today, and Iggy can come along too."

I looked over to Ig. He was smiling and nodded. "Do it Max!" He whispered to me.

"Okay, we'll do it. Tell Mr. Jones, I'm terribly sorry to miss his exciting lecture about atoms today." I told her. She smiled and did a tiny nod. "But, after I eat my burger. And why does he get to wear all black and not the uniform?"

"That's right. Nick, why are you wearing all black?" Mrs. Valente asked. Curiosity dripped from her question.

"Cause." Was all he said.

"Ok, I guess you can wear that today," she said. I gaped at her. "But only for today."

"Hey. Max." I heard behind me. "Hey Ig." I turned and saw Ella. "Give me my burger!" She demanded.

"First your payment," I said. Iggy and Ella looked at me, both wide eyed. "either $3.50, or you have to do a dare." I told her.

"B-B-But, I only have a dollar. Ig owes me a lunch today." She said.

"A dare it is, then. Ig give her her burger! NOW!" I said.

"What about your payment Max?" Iggy asked.

"Hey! I won the contest! And you drove the Mustang!"

"ZOMG! You have a Mustang? Like in the horse or the car? ZOMG! Can you give me a ride after school? I want to ride in a Mustang or on a Mustang! For some reason, the word Mustang reminds me of mustard! And mustard is always good with hot dogs and burgers. Hey, where did you get those burgers? Can I have mcaldifghadmvnrsl" the rest was lost in Monique's mouth. Nick put his hand over her mouth.

Me, Iggy, and Ella all stared at her with our mouths wide open. She said that all in one breath.

"Sorry, she is just like that. I'm Jennifer Joy, people call me J.J." The blond one said, ignoring Monique and Nick.

"Eww." Nick said. He was wiping his hand on Monique's jacket.

"Sorry, Nick. I licked his hand." Monique said. "I'm Monique Grace. Except I hate that name so I change it every once in a while. I use to be Tiffany, then Krystal, then Tiffany-Krystal." She said, using her finger to draw a hyphen in the air.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. This is Ella and Iggy, my two best friends." I told them. "Well, principal lady, we better get going. Can I take them to the elementary and middle too?"

"Sure. The more they know, the better. See you later Maximum." She said. We started heading out the door. "Try not to get in trouble."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. I didn't get soda, because of Ig, but I got Monster! (_just in case people don't know what Monster is: Monster is an energy drink that I'm addicted to :))_

"Okay, time to start the tour."

"See ya later, Max and Ig." Ella said, already down the hallway, towards her 3rd hour. One more hour before lunch.

"See ya, Els!" Me and Iggy said together. Then we started yelling jinx and all that. I finally punched Ig and I won.

"That was mean, Max." Iggy said, looking hurt and sad.

"I'm sorry Iggy," I said in a baby voice then turned to J.J., Monique and Nick. "Time to start. Let's go to the elementary first."

***How was that? Awesome? Or suckish? Not much cussing in this one *sigh* **

**Help me think of a dare for Els!**

**Fact:**

**~My middle name is what my nail (father's parents in Navajo) calls me. **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy ") It's been awhile…**

**Learned how to play some of Minute on the paino, so my mum is satisfided for today and I got to write.**

**WARNING: it totally sucks! But still read it, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns everything that is Maximum Ride! And people in huge companies own the rest of what might be in here!**

**Enjoy! ")**

First, we went to the elementary school building. It was the one story building that was one story and is painted the color of sand with pictures of smiling children on it. There were these big huge floor to roof windows that cover the walls. We had to walk through the courtyard first.

"This is the courtyard, moving on." I said, without stopping. I wanted to get the tour of the elementary done before lunch, which was in an hours or so.

"what is the courtyard for?" Monique asked. "I mean, at our old school we didn't have a courtyard, it was just a regular public school. But here we are now at a private school, wearing uniforms and having a courtyard in the middle of the schools. Man! This is so cool, which reminds me, how come you got to eat burgers and you gave one to the principal? And you didn't even share with me! How come?" She said that all in less that a minute. She stopped when I gave her my very famous glare. She flinched, of course.

"The courtyard is for nothing really, just some extra money left a few years ago. We have free time here after lunch. And the whole high school has lunch all at once. You can either eat at the cafeteria or in the courtyard, as long as you don't have detention or leave you litter. And I got a burger cause I'm, special. And the principal gets one, because she's that principal. And I don't like to share food." I said, sticking my tongue out at her before turning around to keep on walking. That took me forever to say.

We walked in silence until we got to the elementary. "This is the elementary." Ig said, pointing to the building. "We keep the lil boogers here."

"Boogers?" J.J. said, laughing. Monique was laughing next to her, and Nick cracked a smirk.

"Okay, before we go in, you guys need new names. Hmmm…J.J. your name is alright." I said, I can be demanding when I want to.

"New names?" Nick said.

"Yes, hmmm….what do you think Iggy?" I asked, I turned to him and he was deep in thought. "Hmmm…Monique can't stop talking when she talks and Nick is silent. Hmmm….."

"I know!" Ig shouted. "Monique can be Nudge."

"Nudge?" Confused, that's me.

"Yeah, cause, you have to nudge her to get her to stop talking. Well, Put hand Over her Mouth, isn't a good nickname." He said. I see…Monique is now Nudge.

"You are now Nudge!" I claimed, pointing at Monique. She smiled and nodded eagerly. Guess, she likes her new name. "Now Nick..ummm…" then a brilliant idea popped up in my head. I leaned over to Ig and whispered in his ear. "Give him an emo name. You know like Katie's name." Katie is on of the emo/goth people that are in our grade. Her nickname is Blaz, pronounced blaze. Then there was Mick: Dagger.

"Okay….." We just stood there in silence, waiting for Ig's weird mind to come up with an emo name for Nick. "Got it! Fang."

Hmmm…it has potential. "Fang…" I said slowly. It fit him, like a glove. "That's good. Nick, you are now Fang!" I said, pointing at him. He smirked. "So we have J.J., Nudge, and Fang. That sounds good."

"Max…it's only 30 minutes' until lunch."

"Shit…time to get the elementary building tour started." I said, opening the door. "The elementary is from DK to 5th. DK is development Kindergarten, or preschool." I said, in tour mood now. This isn't the first time I had to do a tour for new kids.

We walked down the halls, sounds of the little kids playing the teachers telling them to behave were around us.

"Maximum! Jeff! Hello." Said mine and Iggy's 3rd grade teacher, Ms. Brown. I smiled and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Alright."

"Still go on your burger runs?"

"Yup, went this morning. Ms. Valente almost gave me detention, again. But then I'm giving these guys a tour, so I'm off the hook." I said, with a smile.

"What about you, Jeff?"

"Alright, get in less trouble than Max, but more that Els." He said. Ms. Brown knows Ella, even though Els wasn't in our 3rd grade class. Ms. Brown nodded.

"How about you, dears?" She asked, J.J., Nudge and Fang.

"Okay, first day, but Max is nice enough." J.J. said, smiling. "I'm Jennifer but J.J. for short. And this is Nudge and Fang." She said with a smirk.

"Max's nicknames?" Ms. Brown said. The three of them looked at her puzzled. "She make Iggy's nickname in my class. And Ella's. And Ariel's And Zephyr." Ariel and Zephyr are the real names of Angel and Gaz. I made a name for Ella, too, but she didn't like it. And with a bag of her mother's cookies, she made me swear not to call her it again, or tell anybody what it was.

I smiled. Those were the good days. Iggy was probably smiling too. That was the year, I meet him and it was a funny day.

He took my awesome blue crayon and hid it from me. I found out at coloring time; yes we were in third grade, but still had coloring time. So I went over to him and punched his arm. We started fighting and got sent to the principal's office. Ms. Valente was principal then, too. They called our mothers and then they talked while we waited outside. Iggy has a tissue in his hand; I gave him a bloody nose. I had one too. Then the principal came out and told us our punishment.

It was to have us be buddies. In 3rd grade, we had a bunch of projects and they always had to have buddies. I was always with Lissa, my best friend at the time. So me and Iggy worked together, and finally became friends.

"Earth to Max and Iggy." Nudge said. Then she put smelling salt under our noses. That stuff stinks! And where did she get it?

"Eww…gawd! That stuff stinks!" I said, rubbing my nose to get the horrible smell out of it. "Anyway, bye, Ms. Brown. It's almost lunch and all."

She nodded then went back into her class. We walked around for another 10 minutes before it was lunch time.

"Hell yeah! It's lunch time!" I said, well more like sang. "Come on, time to get you guys to the cafeteria." There were sounds of agreement from behind me.

We went back out to the courtyard then to a building with three walls made of all glass and tables and stuff like that inside.

"Maxie!" I heard. I looked around and saw Angel.

"Hey, Ange. What are you doing here?"

"The teacher said that the class can eat with the big kids today." She said with a sly smile. Angel has been known to be very persuasive. It's her and her bambi eyes. "Can I eat with you guys today?"

"You can eat with Ig, me and Gaz have a rematch to do." I said. "Then after that, I have to go see Dylan and Sam. Then I have to find Ari." Man! I'm busy.

"Okay, tell Ari, I said hi. Dylan and Sam too. And who are they?" She said, pointing at J.J, Nudge, and Fang.

"Introduce yourself, and hang with Ig. I have to go, see ya." I said. I looked at Ig and waved. He knows that I have a rematch with Gaz.

"Yo, Max!" I heard. I turned and saw Dylan and Sam. They are brothers, twins actually. "Come eat with us."

"Sorry, can't right now. But later." I said, as Sam pulled me into a hug. Sam is my boyfriend.

"Gonna play Zephyr again?" Dylan asked, smirking.

"Yup." I said, smiling. "Meet you after, at the usual."

"Kay."

With that, I went back outside to a huge open spot, waiting for Gaz. I guess I lied earlier. It's the whole high school and sometimes the 7th & 8th grade. And I saw some 8th graders earlier.

"Hey, Max. Ready?" Gaz said, coming over with a soccer ball. Did I mention that he kicks ass in soccer?

**How was it? Utterly terrible, isn't it? Go head and say it, I dare you to!**

**Review please? And if I get 10 reviews I promise to update within 5 days!**

**And then my fact:**

**~I have bits of bleached hair in my hair. And my lil newphew once told me I'm growing purple hair. It was funny. ")**

**R&R! PLEASE!\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! If people read this and not the monster in my closet, I would say under my bed too, but I sleep on the floor since I hate the bunk bed in my room ")**

**This is the 4****th**** chapter with more to come. (I seriously don't know the ending. I 'm just going with the flow! ")**

**Recomandation: listen to You're gonna go far, kid by the offspring ") (it has nothing to go with the story, though, it's just an awesome song ")**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR! Or Coke, , McDonalds (I think Ronald McDonald owns it), Pizza Hut, angels (fallen or not), McDoubles, large soft drinks, and anything else I may have forgotten to add to this list **

**ENJOY, people, unless your aliens that are here to take over the world but then you got distracted by this awesome series and then you wanted to read other things that contain the character and you found this website and wanted to read every single one before you destroy all of us, humans …either way, ENJOY!**

(Fang POV *for the first and probably last time*)

When we got to the cafeteria, I knew that it was the same as public. There were a few tables in here, but then since it was sunny and warm outside, most of the people were outside. And there was a lunch line that had slob for the few unlucky kids who didn't have any money for food. But it looked pretty good. There was a salad bar and some selections on food, like burgers and fries, meatloaf, and spaghetti. Then there was McDonald's and Pizza Hut, too.

"Maxie!" I heard when we got inside. A girl with blonde curls came running over here, she had blue eyes. She crashed into Max with a hug. She looked angelic.

"Hey Ange. What are you going here?" Max asked. Guess they know each other.

"The teachers said that the class can eat with the big kids today." The girl said with a sly smile. She wasn't in high school, I guess, must be in either 7th or 8th grade. "Can I eat with you guys today?"

"You can eat with Ig," what? Our tour guide is leaving us? What a shocker. "Me and Gaz have a rematch to do." Wonder who Gaz is. Hmmm…boyfriend? For some reason, that didn't sit well with me. "Then after that after that I have go see Dylan and Sam." Dylan? Sam? More boyfriends? Scratch that. I'm not jealous or anything. Just curious. "Then I have to go find Ari." Man! She sounds busy.

"Okay, tell Ari, I said hi." Ange said smiling. "Dylan and Sam too." She said that part hesitantly. "And who are they?" She asked, pointing at me and J.J. and Nudge.

"Introduce yourself, and hang out with Ig. I have to go, see ya." Max said, hurriedly. Then she waved a Iggy and left.

We watched max go and it was quiet for a while. Then Ange turned towards us.

"Hello, I'm Ariel Nelson. My friends call me Angel, a nickname that Max made up a few years ago. I'm Jeff's sister, too." She said, smiling. But she was standing up straight and all proper and formal. Guess, she's shy towards us.

"Hello, Angel. My name is Jeff Nelson. My friends call me Iggy, a nickname that Max made up after I stole her awesome blue crayon back in third grade. And I'm Angel's older brother." Iggy said, with a British accent. He even bowed. Angel laughed with Nudge, and J.J. I smiled, or more like a smirk.

"My turn! My name is Monique, but Max and Iggy gave me a nickname, it's Nudge. Their reason was that you have to nudge me to have me quit talking. But then you really have to put your hand over my mouth but then if it's Fang or J.J. then I lick it. I pinky swear that I won't lick your hand if you put it over my mouth, at least, not until I get to know you better. I'm J.J. and Fang's sister. We don't look that same because we are all adopted except our little sister. She's in 7th grade. Her name is Celeste. She's totally awesome. And mcviohavnrapvfnal." I got tired of her too long introduction so, I put my hand over her mouth again. She instant licked it. And when that didn't work, she bit it.

"Gawd, Nudge!" I said, taking my hand away. "I'm Nick aka Fang." I told Angel. She smiled at me.

"Wow, Fang, six words? New record." J.J. smirked. "I'm Jennifer Joy. My friends call me J.J. I was special enough to get a nickname from Max or Iggy." She pouted. "I'm Fang, Nudge and Celeste's sister."

"Hey guys." A familiar voice said. We all looked over and saw Ella, the girl from this morning. The one that took the other burger from Max and Iggy. The one that had to do a dare as payment. "Oh, hey, guys. I forgot to introduce myself this morning. I'm Ella Martinez, Max's bestest friend. And Iggy's second best friend." She said, taking pride in it. Guess Max is Iggy's friend best friend. Then she turned to Iggy, and pointed at him. "Buy me lunch now!" She demanded.

"Fine, where do you want to eat, today?" he asked, slightly shivering.

"What do you want to eat today, Angel?" she asked the blonde girl named Angel. Angel's eyes grew wide.

"I want three McDoubles and a pepperoni pizza slice with a large drink." Angel said without a second of hesitation. Ella nodded.

"Iggy! Get five McDoubles and two pizza slices and one large and one miduim." Ella demanded.

"Your lucky you won the bet." Iggy mumbled.

"Which bet?" Angel asked.

"The one about last night." Iggy mumbled, then he went to Micky D's. I looked at Nudge and J.J. They told me what they wanted and I followed Ig.

"Hey, Iggy." A girl at the cash regrister said. "What are you getting today?"

"Five McDoubles, two large cokes, and 10 piece chicken nuggets…and what do you need to get Fang?" He asked, turning to me.

"I'll get it." I told him.

"Come on. It's your first day and you deserve it." He said. How did I deserve it, exaclty?

"Fine, ten McDoubles, two large fries, and three large Dr. Peppers." I said.

"Got that, Ema?" Iggy asked the girl. She nodded, smiling.

"What are you doing this weekend, Ig?" She asked.

"Gonna go with Max to a wedding." He said, nervous. "Then I'll probably hang with Tess on Sunday."

"Whose wedding?" She asked.

"Max's cousin."

"Tamy and Jerry's wedding?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My older sister and Tamy are friends. Tell her I'm sorry that I can't make it and that I say hi. And here's your order." Iggy paid and then gave me the bags of food to take back to the girls as he went to go get their pizzas.

"Hey, Fang!" Angel said, smiling. "can I have my three McDoubles now? And my drink?"

"Sure, get your food Nudge and J.J."

"Si." Nudge got her 3 burgers, J.J. got 3 burgers and I got 4 burgers .

"Come on, let's eat outside, today and watch the match." Ella suggested, when Iggy came back. We nodded then went outside and sat on a brick wall that was just there. In the opening were only two kids. One was a girl, she had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was fast and was close to pro at soccer. Then the other was a boy, bright blonde hair and he was graceful and fast, but not as fast as the girl. But his skills with the ball made up from it.

"GO MAXIE!" Angel shouted. I looked closer and the girl was Max. Guess that boy was Gaz. "COME ON!"

"GO GAZZY!" Iggy shouted. Everybody was cheering, not just us. But a few random kids were standing all over the place were cheering on Max and Gaz. I would cheer for Max, but I just don't cheer.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Angel asked me. I looked out there, on my three burger already.

"Max."

"Wrong, Gaz is." He was just barely running and falling to get the ball. He can't win. "Gaz is just playing with her. He does that, to give her false hope. Then when he gets bored of the game, he goes full and wins."

Just like she said, it happened. Not a minute later, Gaz got the ball from Max and dribbled to the two trees that were the goals. Max tried to get it from his but he kicked it away. Max got to it first, and started kicking it to the opposite trees. But then Gaz got it and kicked it through the two trees.

They saw us and came over. They were both breathing hard and panting.

"Hey guys." Max said, in between breathes. Then she turned to Gaz. "Rematch tomorrow?"

"Can't gonna hang with Maya and Jake, tomorrow. The day after?"

"Can't, that's Friday and me and Iggy aren't gonna be here."

"Gonna ditch again?"

"Nah, drive to my cousin's house. Wedding the day after that."

"Oh yeah! Can me and Angel come?"

"Go ask Tamy! What time is it?"

"1:01." Nudge said, eating some of her fries.

"Shit. Gotta go, see ya at 1:30!" She said, taking off towards a tree that was crowded with about ten people. Iggy slipped off, after her. So it was just me, Gaz, Angel, Ella, Nudge, and J.J.

"Hey, I'm Zephyr Nelson. But people call me Gazzy or Gaz, just cause I'm cool like that. And because Max picked it out and she can be demanding like that." Gaz introduced himself. We introduced ourselves again.

"Awesome skills." I told him.

"Thanks, you play?" He asked.

"A little."

"He's pro." J.J. told him.

"Let's play tomorrow then. I challenge you." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay," I said. "Maya? Jake?"

"They'll be okay. Mind if they play too? They're kind of pro." He said. "Max hates Maya so she won't play with her."

"That's fine with me. J.J and somebody else can play, too." I said.

"What about…Shaw? Shaw Akers?" He said the full name loudly and I think I saw Ella blush.

"Sure. Tomorrow it is." Then I looked for Max. She was sitting between to blonde haired boys, laughing. One of them had their arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. I clenched my hands together.

"That's Sam. Her boyfriend. The one that has his arms around her. The one that is sitting there by them is Dylan. His Sam's twin brother." Angel said, sneaking up on me.

"Good to know?" I said. Then Max got up and looked over at us. She waved at me and Angel. Then she went towards an Iggy height guy with brown hair. They hugged, then started talking. He gave something to Max. it looked like keys, but they were too far to be sure.

I spotted Iggy with some girl. She was blonde and skinny and she looked nice. "Whose that with Iggy?" I asked Angel.

She looked for him then spotted him. "Tess. His girlfriend. She's pretty cool. Makes good-ish food."

Then the warning bell rung. Time for 5th hour. "Bye, Fang." Angel said, running towards what I guess is the middle school building.

"Hello, my subjects." Max said, popping out of nowhere. "Time to continue with the tour of our lovely school."

Ella, Angel, and Gaz were already gone, and Iggy was magically here.

**That was longgg! I took me a good hour or two to make it!**

**I say it's pretty good. Not much Fax but oh well!**

**Fact:  
>~I listen to what my sister calls 'emo' music. Which is Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Pillar, Sugercult, Paramore, and Elena Siegman!<strong>

**R&R! Please? **

**Like it? Review!**

**Want me to continue? REVIEW!**

**Want FAX? REVIEW!**

**Do ponys have goats? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while…I had writer block**

**And still do! So this was written by my cousin! Tell her that it's all awesome! Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything!**

…

We went to the middle school building, which was made up of plain red bricks of a two story building. Fang was kind of more awake, I guess, but he still wore no emotions.

"Smile," I demanded of him. Then he smirked. SMIRKED! What is there to smirk at?

"He doesn't smile that often. I think he forgot how to." J.J. said.

"Awww…poor Fangy!" I said, I saw Fang grimace.

"Shut up, Maxie." He said. I saw Iggy flinch.

"Don't call me that." I growled. There is only three people in the world that get to call me that; one is Angel, one is Ari (on a good day or when he's completely serious) and the other is Tamy, my beloved cousin who is gonna get married over the weekend.

"Fine, don't call me Fangy." I thought it over then nodded.

"Deal, Fangles." I said, smirking. Then we went into the building. "Okay, This is the 7th grade floor."

They nodded and looked around. Damn, there are some good memories here. Like the that fight with Tess in these halls. Who would have guess that she'd win? Which is the real reason why we're friends. Hell, if they can beat me in fighting, I'm willing to accept them as a friend.

Then there was that one time I first met Dylan and Sam. They were just walking up and down the hall looking for their class, about 10 minutes late. I showed them, after I learned that they were new and from Hollywood. Guess, they were in some chick flick. I have no idea, I only watch action and horror movies.

"NICKY!" I heard a 7th grader go. I turned and saw a girl that was about Angel's age and about as tall as her, 5 feet 4.

"Hey, Celeste." Fang said, smiling. Like actually smiling!

"Oh, My, God. It's the end of the world!" I whisper-shouted.

"Who are those two?" Celeste said, pointing at me and Iggy.

"Sup, I'm Max and that's Iggy." I said, waving. I don't hug or shake hands. Hell, I barely touch anybody.

"Sup. And ummm…Hi?" Man, this is awkward.

"Yeah, they are showing us around." J.J. said, not showing that she saw the awkwardness.

"Yeah, well I got to go before I bitched out by one of the teachers again." Celeste said, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at her cussing. But whatever, you know whatever floats your boat.

"Sure, see ya." Fang said. Celeste hugged him and he hugged back. I had to keep from laughing by biting my tongue and turning around.

Celeste walked towards the middle school office.

"On with the t-"

"MAXIE!" Angel yelled. I turned and saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Newbies, gotta show them around or they might find the ghost of the founders." I said. I saw Angel's eyes widen. When she first started here, we use to tell her that if the ghost found you then they would steal you and make you cook and clean for them.

"G-G-G-Ghost?" She studdered.

"Yup, now go to class and learn whatever the teachers say, got it?" I asked her.

"Pretty much." She answered, turning back into her happy and preppy self. Then she skipped the way Celeste said.

"Ghost?" Fang asked, looking at me weird.

"Yup, which reminds me!" I turned to Iggy and pointed at him. "We got to watch Paranormal Activity 2!"

"B-B-B-But?" Iggy said, he screamed at the end of the first Paranormal Activity where Micah gets thrown at the camera. I was laughing during the whole movie.

"We are watching it today! Got it?" I asked him, daring him to say no.

"Sure, as long as Tess gets to come."

"Fine, she'll hold you when you get scared." I smirked, even Tess liked horror/scary movies. "Time to torture the 8th graders!"

"Okayyy…" Nudge said, we all gaped at her. We forgot she was there since she hasn't talked in awhile and then she says only one word out of the blue.

After we all recovered, we went to the elevator.

"Ummm…I'll meet you guys up there." I told them. Iggy nodded, knowing my phobia. Fang looked at me weird, for a second before turning back into an emotionless wall. J.J. nodded, smiling. Nudge looked at me for a second.

"I'll go with you." Nudge offered. I shrugged, then she followed me. "Scared of elevators?"

"Nah, claustrophobic." I said. I'm just scared of closed tight spaces. Gives me bad memories.

"I see…I hate closed off places that is all close and all that." Nudge said.

I nodded, understanding. Then we raced up the stairs.

I won with a good two stairs. I did a little victory dance.

I heard J.J. laugh, and turned around. And saw the people who took the scary claustrophobic elevator.

"Okay…ummmm…Iggy! Your turn to talk!" I said, happily giving the attention to Iggy.

"Huh? Oh, umm…this is the 8th grade hall…What grade are you guys in?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a sophomore. Fang is too. Then Nudge is in 8th." J.J. said.

"Okay, well…I'll show you your class, Nudge." Iggy said.

We followed them around for the next half hour. Man, there were good times in these halls, too.

The time I got in a fight with Lissa and Bridgid. Then the fight I got in with three security guards. I won all of those. Except when five other guards came to help out the unlucky three.

I fight too much, sometimes. Okay, most if the time.

I blame…I don't know who I can blame. I mean Anne and her husband put me in karate class when I was in 3rd grade. That was because I use to complain that it was boring. And Anne was always at some dinner party. So I was more or less raised by nannies and babysitters.

"Max…Max…Max…Max" the voice finally got to my head. I looked up at the group.

"huh?"

"We're going to the high school now." Iggy said, looking somewhat worried.

"Oh, Okay. Let's go, beyatchs!" I shouted. Then I heard somebody arguing with a teacher.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS, Zephyr!" Great, it's Mr. Wilson and Gaz.

"Thank god!" Gaz said. Then he came out of the class. "Oh, hey Max."

"Sup. What did you do this time?"

"Didn't do the homework."

"Why didn't you?"

"We went swimming in the lake yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…but that was like at 5 to 6 since Ig could swim in cold water."

"Yeah, but then Angel made me play Nazi zombies with her after that."

"Of course. Yeah, we're gonna go to the high school building now. Wanna join?"

"Nah, thanks though. I'm gonna meet up with Jake and Maya."

"Whatever." I said, coldly. It wasn't that I got turned down it was the reason. Jake was funny and okay, but Maya was pure evil.

"Sorry, Ride."

"Whatever, Nelson."

Then we left Gaz, and went to the other building.

We talked about it and only went from the freshmen hall to the sohpmore hall when the bell rung, signaling the end of a school day.

"I'll show you guys your classrooms tomorrow." I told J.J. and Fang. "I'll meet ya at the car, Iggy. Gotta see Ari."

(Iggy's POV)

"Sooo? I got an idea! How about you guys come over to watch Paranormal Activity 2 with us?" I asked Fang, Nudge, and J.J.

"sure, where at?"

"Max's house. Ummm…give me ya phone number, I'll text you guys the address and time."

Nudge gave me her phone and I dialed my phone number.

"Hey Gorgeous." A nasaly voice said. Lissa.

"Go away, slut." I said, nonchantenly

"Wasn't talking to you, Mr. Quarterback. I'm talking to my future boyfriend." I had to gag. She was talking to Fang, poor dude.

"Go talk to Sam then." Max said, coming from nowhere. She had her eyes narrowed and her arms folded over her chest. "I already saw you guys making out."

"Why isn't little momma's girl." Bridgid said, coming up next to Lissa.

"Sup, Bitch." Max said, her tone was colder than the Artic. "Aren't you supposed to be all draped over Dylan?"

"Shut up."

"make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Did Lissa ever tell you about 8th grade year?" Max said, smiling evilly.

Eighth grade year? What happen? Hmm…oh right! Max got in a fight with Lissa over something, and they had to have like 10 guards get Max off of her. Then Max fought like three of those guards and actually won.  
>Her parents shouldn't have sent her to karate classes.<p>

"No."

"Then get your facts before you mess me with. Now leave." Max said, bitter sweetly.

"Come on, Bridgid. We'll see you later." Lissa said, batting her eyelashes at Fang. I almost gagged again.

"Wow…" J.J. said. "Who are they?"

"Bridgid and Lissa. Theire cousins and stole most of Max's friends. They use to be her friends too, before-OW!" I said, before Max punched me in the stomach.

"It's none of they're business about my past, got it?" Crap, she's still in kill mode.

"Leave him alone, Maxie." Ari said, behind me. "Come on."

"Fine," She said through clenched teeth.

Fang, J.J., and Nudge all looked at Ari.

"That's her older half brother." I said then decided to change the subject. "well, got to go."

I walked to the mustang and slide in the driver seat. Angel , Ella, and Gaz were waiting there.

Max came back, not as mad as before but definitely pissed.

This is gonna be a long drive.

…

**So that was the fifth chapter!**

**Ummm..R&R! please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I got some awesome reviews…and decided to post this…**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, I don't own MR, JP, burgers, pizzas, Jeremih, Linkin Park, but I do own the steaks im trying to cooking in the microwave…**

**Side note: I wrote this a 3 am..so don't judge…if it's really bad then I'll write in the day time like normal people**

**On with the story!**

…

(Max POV)

"Maxie, what are we going today?" Angel asked me from the backseat. I looked over at her. She looked like an angel. I thought about it for awhile.

"How about we watch Paranormal Activity 2? Tess is gonna come over around 4:30," I saw Iggy blush. Aww…just cute. Teehee.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Can I invite a friend?" Angel said.

"Me too…except there is," Ig said, then he started counting on his fingers, "Three."

"Me too!" Ella said.

"Names?" I asked, a headache was coming on. Hopefully the movie will make it go away.

"Celeste." Angel announced, happily.

"Nick, Monique, and Jennifer." Iggy mumbled.

"Shaw." Ella said, blushing.

"Jake and Maya." Gaz said.

"Fine, the room should be big enough for all of those people." I said, the names just slipped in and out of mind.

"SEATBELT CHECK!" Iggy yelled. My head slammed onto the dashboard. Angel and Gaz slid and hit the chairs in front of them. You could smell the burnt rubber. My poor tires.

The only lucky ones were Iggy and Ella, they were laughing.

I started laughing too. What? I felt more pain then this before and Ella's laugh is contagious.

Iggy started driving again, and I forgot all about the Lissa and Bridgid accident. But I need to go to the gym soon; I need a punching dummy!

*time lapse! Gasp! Hahaah….lala la la lala….now at Max's house!*

"I'M HOME! PRAISE ME!" I shouted when I walked through the door.

"Hey, Max. I'm guessing you had a good day." Anne said; her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got Ig, Ange, Els, and Gaz!" I shouted.

"That's nothing new!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Can I have a party this fine evening?" I asked, coming into the kitchen. Anne was sitting there, eating a cookie with Ms. Martinez aka Ella's mother. "I want one of those!"

I ran and slid next to them on the counter and grabbed a cookie. Ella slid next to be. Angel was getting milk from the fridge. Gazzy was munching out on the floor. And Iggy was nowhere to be seen. That isn't good.

"IGGY!" I shouted.

"What Maximum?" Ig shouted.

"I'M EATING AN AWESOME COOKIE!" I shouted back.

He was in here a split second later. I grabbed the cookie tray before he got to it. "You didn't share when you promised this morning." I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"Iggy! I told you share! Bad child." Ms. Martinez playfully hit his head.

"Whose coming?" Anne asked. "And is it gonna be like last year's party?"

"I said I;m sorry for that one!" I argrued. "And ummm…it's us 5 and Tess, Shaw, Cel-Clls-ummm…Angel?"

"Celeste." Angel said, chewing on her cookie.

"Right, Celeste, Nick, Monique, and Jennifer." I finished.

"Sure, no Sam or Dylan this time?" Anne asked.

"Nah, they have soccer practice. Said that they're trying out this year."

"Are you?"

"Ya know it! Iggy is too."

"Ig?"

"Yup, I'm gonna make him. He can't just do track and football."

"Okay…yeah go head and have your party. I'm gonna be in town at that new restaurant with Jeb."

"Jeb?" I growled. My father. The one that gave me up for adoption and had the guts to come back a few years ago with his son, Ari. I held nothing against Ari; he was a half brother. I still don't know who my mother is, though. Jeb wouldn't tell me.

"Yeah, sorry." Anne said, looking guilty.

"Fine whatever. And I'm the only one going to the wedding right? With Iggy, Angel and Gaz, of course." I asked her.

"I forgot to tell you this morning huh?" I looked at her confused. "Yeah, I did. Tamy got cold feet again and went to Russia for the week. I'm going to go visit her and stay with her. And so is Iggy's parents."

"And Iggy, Angel and Gaz are gonna spend the whole week with me here, right?"

"Yeah." I was use to this by now. Anne and Iggy's parents go somewhere at least once a month. I remember when they went to Switzerland for a month, last year. I had a party and they showed up. I got mad at Anne since she didn't bring me back any Swiss cheese! I mean who goes to a totally different country and doesn't bring back any cheese?

"Okay, well we're just gonna watch a movie, not really a party." I said, taking another cookie then jumped off the counter and went to the theatre room.

"TEXT YOUR GUEST! AND IG! CALL THE PIZZA PLACE!" I shouted, getting to popcorn maker and soda machine going.

"What kind of pizza?"

"The usual." I said. The usual was three large pizzas: one cheese with pineapples and ham, then another one with ham, bacon, sausage, and pepperoni, and another with everything except those fishies. I hate fish. If I was dying from starvation, then yes I might eat those little fishies. But not if I had a choice.

"Kay."

Then _My Ride _by Jeremih sang from my back pocket.

"_Even if you don't like me_

_I bet you fall in love with my ride, my ride, my ride_

_Got girls wan-"_

"Sup, beyatch." I answered the phone, not bother to look at the caller id.

"Sup, Maxie." Tamy said back.

"Hey, I thought you're in Russia or something like that."

"yeah, I am. And I was wondering if Anne is coming here yet."

"Not yet, I'll push her out the door right now if you want."

"Nah, just make sure she leaves before noon tomorrow."

"I will on one condition."

"Name them."

"Bring me back cheese!"

"kay deal!" She hung up on me.

"who was that?" Iggy asked.

"Tamy." I said laughing. "Well them people should be here in at least 15 mintues."

"Yeah, Brooke is deliving the pizza in 10 mintues."

"Damn, I miss Brooke."

"Yeah."

Brooke was one of the friends that those sluts stole. But I guess she had a choice. Whatever.

Then _Hit the Floor_ by Linkin Park played from my back pocket. Teehee, I'm so popular.

"_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me__  
><em>_Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy__  
><em>_Too many times that I've held on-"_

"Sup beyatches!" I said into the phone, again not checking the caller id.

"Sup, can I come over?" Sam said in the phone.

"Thought you had soccer practice."

"Dylan does. I don't so can I come over?"

"Sure. But all of my friends are gonna be here to watch Paranormal Activity 2." I said, I knew that he hated horror movies.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll be there in 5 mintues." Then I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"sam, he's coming over. Buy a pinta, I think I need one. Call me when everybody gets here. I'm gonna go to the workout place." I said.

Iggy nodded. Then I went up to the third floor aka my happy place. It's just a padded room with windows all around. It's my anger release place. And where I learned karate. I'm the only one who has the key to the elevator and staircase to this room.

I went to the closet and got my sweats out. Time for my yoga and maybe a little sparring if I can find the punching dummy.

…

**I'm gonna stop there… so thanks for the reviews! They helped out after my parents were bitching me out…so yeah!**

**I'll come up with another one. **

…

**R&R!**

…

**P.S. I forgot to do this last time so here two facts:**

**~I believe in rainbow pandas and purple monkeys!**

**~I'm a vegetarian; I have nothing against meat…I just don't like plants and I eat them so nobody else has to suffer. :) Thought I eat ice cream and all that stuff! So I ain't vegan.**


	7. AIN aka An Important Note!

Hey guys...I'm in San Diego with my frens...just got here! Drove all day! I got to drive, too...though i freaked out and almost crashed on a few occasions...it was fun though!  
>I'm an awesome driver...on stick...i can't drive automatic! i know dumb right?<br>So yeah, i won't update for a whiel like until next wednesday(the day i get back home)... Yeah, Fang's with me at the moment...he's mad since he can't wear a tank top because of his wings...the whole him meeting my fren bri was funny. She just looked at him than at me...and said "hot dude, but why the wings? I mean, is he an fallen angel like that dude from fallen! goddamnit jaz! Answer me! Tweellllvvvveeee! Jaz is just looking at me like i'm weird! Coooobbbyyyy!" And that was it...so yeah, we;re at starbucks...twelve aka sk(1) (*short for serial killer*) is drinking a mocha and talknig to Coby aka sk(2) (*short for serial killer #2*) about what we're gonna do tomorrow...and bri is just on sk(2) other laptop...yeah...  
>so i'll be back on next wednesday...and i just needed to get out of my hometown...my great-grandpa died earlier today and all that...<br>Oh! and i'm back on my depresssion pills, so my writing might be all weird! sorry about that! wow...3 months 7 days 8hours 4 mintues and 32 seconds is ohw long i last without the pills...so yeah...i'm bored now so i'm gonna drag sk(1) to the beach! see ya all later people! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey people, I decided to update today, because…I'm cool like that!**

**Yeah, after this I got to work on my Wattpad story and the zombie story I'm co-writing on there (read my story! My username is: YourVoice) …then I have to think of something for my Leviathan one…so I'm busy and I'm sorry if the updates are kind of ssssllllloooowwwww….**

**So yeah, then I'm trying to make a domo pillow and a gir plushy! Yeah, I'm that bored. :D**

**Fang: somebody save me!**

**Me: don't listen to him, he's just mad that I didn't get him an cake or ice cream **

**Fang: -grumble-**

**Me: enjoy this chapter even though it totally sucks! **

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (this is the last one I'll put in this story so just remember that!)**

…

(Fang POV)

_27 Maple St. The house with a huge tree in the front XOXO Ig_

I'm beginning to think that Iggy is gay. But then, he has a girlfriend, or at least that is what Angel said. Tess, I think.

"Guys, we're leaving in a few minutes." I yelled up the stairs to Nudge, J.J. and Celeste.

"Oh my, goldfish! He actually yelled." I heard, my little sister, Celeste whisper shouted. Yeah, I have good hearing.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" She shouted back. I heard J.J. and Nudge laughing, they aren't so quiet.

"Hurry up!" I shouted.

"Fang, why are you yelling?" my adopted mother, Krista, said coming into the hall from the kitchen. She's J.J.'s real mother **(A/N: idk what I put for j.j.'s mother in the earlier chapters, so this is it!) **I looked at her with an innocent look on my face. She laughed. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to a friend's house." I said.

"You guys already made a friend?" She asked, surprised. This was the third move since me and Celeste were adopted. We never made any friends until the third or fourth week since we move to a new place. We have trust issues, I guess you could say.

"Yeah."

"That's good. What are you going to do?"

"Watch Paranormal Activity 2." I said, slowly. Krista never liked us watching horror or scary movies since me, J.J., and Nudge snuck out to watch The Fourth Kind. **(SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FOURTH KIND THEN SKIP THE REST OF THIS PARAGRAPH!) **Nudge wouldn't sleep by herself for a few weeks, and kept saying that the aliens were going to take her like they did to that little girl. And J.J. kept on trying to find that language the aliens spoke so that if they kidnap Nudge she'll cuss them out using their own language. I just laughed at them, even though I made sure that there wasn't an owl outside my window at night.

"Okay then." She said, happily . That was weird.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at her weird. She looked at me for a moment.

"What's the movie about?" She asked. What? She couldn't figure it out from the title.

"It's about g-" I started to say.

"HEY MOM!" J.J. shouted, coming down the stairs in a loose blue top and dark wash skinny jeans. She had a black hoodie on and her favorite part of chuck taylors. What can I say? I grew up with 3 girls, nudge being the one who use to force me to sit in her room while she asked my opinion on her clothes. I'm still traumatized from that. "Can we go to my friend, Max's house to watch a movie?"

"Max?" Her mother asked. "Max what?"

"Oh," J.J. said, realizing that it sounded like a guy's name and her mother had a rule, 'met the boy so she could have a mug shot of the guy who kidnapped her.' "_Her _name is Maximum Ride."

"Her?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Have fun." She said, smiling. "Are you guys taking Celeste?"

"Yeah, she's friends with Angel." I said, "Max's sister."

"Okay, have fun!" she said, going back into the kitchen.

We waited another 5 minutes Celeste to come down, she was wearing regular black jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked bad ass like her older brother.

"Hey, bro." She said, "Nudge said she'll be down in a few moments."

We waited about 10 more minutes for her come down. She had one a skirt that went down to her knees and a bright pink top with a mini jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and had some make up on. Not all hardcore, just enough to be seen but it looked kind of natural at the same time. Make any sense?

"Let's go." She said.

"Finally!" I said, getting the keys. "Bye Krista!"

"Bye!" She yelled back.

We went out to my yellow buggy. It was already used when I got it. And I always wanted one, don't ask why.

"This is such a chick's ride." Celeste muttered under her breath. I glared at her and she smiled innocently back at me.

"Whatever, just get it."

"Shotgun!"she yelled, before running to the door. She opened it and pulled the chair forward for J.J. and Nudge. They crawled into the back and Nudge grumbled about something. I didn't really listen to her. I got into the driver seat and started driving.

*_*_*_*_*_*fast forward to Max's house*_*_*_*_*_*

We walked out the car and looked up at the house in front of us. What scratch that. The mansion in front of us. It was like four stories high and was all fancy looking. Did we go to the right house?

I guess we did since Max's Mustang was right there. A red motorcycle was next to it.

We walked up to the door and rung the bell. Iggy opened it, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, Fang, Nudge, J.J., and Celeste."He said, ushering us into the mansion.

"Sup." I said. "Where do we go?"

"Down the hall to the right then the last door at the end of the hall." He said.

We followed his directions and found ourselves in a theater. It was a bit smaller but it had a huge couch and a few seats all around the place and a counter in the back with a mini fridge full of water and soda, a popcorn machine, and a wide selection of candy.

"Pick whatever you want." Gaz said, already sitting in one of the seats in front.

"Hey, Celeste." Angel said, coming into the room with a cookie in her hand.

"Angel, where did you get that?" Iggy asked her, his eyes wide.

"Dr. M made some more, since Max finished off the other batch."

"I'll be right back." Iggy said, before running out of the room. Ella came in, all cheerful like usual, and sat in one of the seats. The door bell rung, and Angel and Celeste ran off to go get it. They came back with Shaw, Maya, and Jake behind them.

"Hey Fang, can you go get Max?" Angel asked. She handed me a key. "She's on the third floor. Take a left when you get out of this hall, then you'll come to this elevator. The third floor button is covered, that key will open it and the this key will open the door." She said, giving me a new key.

"The third floor?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yeah. We'll wait til you guys get back, before we start the movie." She said, then she went to go sit on the couch with Celeste and talked.

I walked out the room and followed Angel's instructions and found the elevator without get lost! Well, not really, but still.

I went up to the third floor and it was a tiny hall with door at the end, I opened in it with the key and step into this huge room that had padded floors and a Max that was fighting a dumby. Not a person but a punching dumby.

Wow, anger issues.

…**.**

**So I'm going to go watch a scary movie now, so buh-bye! And happy rainbow pandas and purple monkeys to you guys! =D**

**P.S.: Review and I might update tomorrow or on Monday =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I got a review from…ummmm..wait… Zero's Familiar! I have a question for you! Is the Zero in your name the Zero from Vampire Knights? **

**So yeah, I'll be slow at updating, but I shall try my best. And Fang is with my cousin, Panica, for the day. Their writing a story, a one shot I think! So check out her stories!**

**And here's a disclaimer for the songs : I don't own the songs they belong to which ever band played them or whoever wrote them =D**

**ON WITH THIS TRAIN WRECK!**

…**.**

(Max POV)

~before Fang came into the room~

I finally, found the dummy hiding in one of the closets with supplies. If only I can find the stereo or my iHome for my iPod. **(A/N: I don't own the brand! Just FYI) **I looked at my phone, there wasn't a message from Iggy or Ella yet. There was one from Tess, though. Here's what it said:

_On my way, need me to pick up anybody?_

Tess always texted like that, i.e. using proper English. Which I was beginning to wonder, do we (Americans) speak English or American? But never mind the weird questions in my head for the moment.

_Nah, oh wait, Maya'n'Jake _

_Roger that, over and out_

I didn't even bother replying to that. I dragged the dummy to the center of the room and placed him firmly in the middle of the mats.

Anne got my this room after 7th grade **(or was it 8****th**** grade she beat up Lissa and the security dudes?)**, she tried to take me to anger management, but I didn't go to that. Then they tried to give my 'vitamins'. I just kept dumping those into the toilet and flushing it. Then Anne got the bright idea to get me my own personal heaven, this room. I came in here at least once a day. Sometimes I even spend the night in here, when I get too tired to go to my room.

My thoughts roamed around, when I put on some gloves that Anne bought me to made sure my hands don't bruise up. She hated it when my knuckles were blue and slightly yellowish. I didn't really care except they hurt like hell when somebody high fived me. I ignored that pain pretty well but Anne still saw it, so ta-da I got gloves. They're not boxing gloves though. Even though I want to try kickboxing one of these days, wouldn't you?

I readied myself in front of the dummy and started hitting at random places, with a few kicks in there somewhere.

I studied karate a while ago, but then Anne pulled me out when she got too many complaints from the karate teacher saying I'm ignorant and stubborn as a mule. When am I ever ignorant?

Right, left, left, right, kick was the pattern I was in for a while.

Then I remembered, my iHome was in the dressing room for this room. I stopped for a minute and heard somebody clear their throat.

"Holy sh-pandas." I screamed. For all I know, it could be Angel and I didn't want to get her into cussing. Hell, I was starting to quit cussing myself.

"Well, hello to you too." Fang's deep(ish) voice said.

"How the fu-freak did you get in here?" I asked, surprised/shocked/slightly happy? Okay, scratch that, it just sounds wrong.

"Angel, told me to come get you." He answered. He was leaning against the door frame, all chill.

"Okay, then I'll be door in 5 minutes." I said.

_One fight for this tonight WOAH! With knives and pens we made our plight lay heart in end in sit-_ my phone rang, playing "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides.

"Hey, beyatches." I answered, it. I really should get in the habit of checking my caller id, but whatever.

"Hey, Max." Sam said, on the other side.** (A/N: did I have sam already here? If I did, he never shown up, kay?)**

"Oh, hey Sam, whats up?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, well I can't show. I have run some errands for my mum." He said.

"Okay, I'll see ya in school tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye, Max."

"Bye, Sam." I think I saw Fang clench his fist. Wow. Okayy… Does he like me or something? Or maybe he needs time with the dummy, too. "Ya wanna take a turn at the dummy, while I change?"

"Sure." He said, hesitantly. He stared barely hitting it like it was a live person.

"Gawd, hit like a man, dude. Not like a little girl." I said, smirking.

"Then show me!" He said, challenging me. I walked up and hit in the arm. I can hit pretty hard; but he stifled a wince.

"Not on me, on the dummy!"

I hit him in the stomach, that one he winced. I have a plan. He has to react soon enough. But sadly, he'll most likely hit me. But then, I didn't really care. I've had broken arms from my tree climbing days and haven't cried a single tear.

I hit him again. I bet he has a no hitting girls rule. The ones who can't fight always do. Finally, he responded and aimed a punch at my stomach. I moved out of the way and soon we were sparring. This was better than the first time I met Tess.

_How stubborn are those scars when they won't fade away?__  
><em>_Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?___

_We'll be home soon,__  
><em>_So dry yo_

That was my phone ringing, how many ringtones do I have? This is song was 'A Prophecy' by Asking Alexandria.

"Hello beyatch." I answered, a bit breathless. Fang sure can put up a fight.

"Max? Come on, we want to watch the movie!" Iggy whined into the phone.

"Fine, we'll be down in 5." I said.

"Hope you use protection." He said all fast, before hanging up. That dirty minded little pryo!

I turned to Fang. "Come on, Iggy's having a hissy fit." I turned to go out the door.

"Umm, Max?" I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You're still in our workout clothes." He answered.

"Fine, I'll be back in 2." I answered.

…**.**

**Sorry the end was kind of rushed! I just wanted to get this updated soon, and I would have uploaded it like two days ago, but my sister's computer is a totally beyatch! So yeah, I have to go now, so bye =D**

**R&R**

**PS: Check out a story my cousin made, me and Fang helped here! It's kind of random! It's called, "Why Fang?"**

**P.S.S.: I forgot facts again, so here's two of them!  
>(One) I'm in a band. We have no songs and all that, but it's called….my sister said I can't tell you guys, sorry…<br>(Two) I ain't a vegaterain anymore because 1. I was hungry and 2. My frens cousin said, he'll only buy me a burger and some fries no salad or ice cream or yogurt, so I had a burger. *grrrr* but now, I'm slowly eating meat. It doesn't taste too bad, I guess. I like bacon tho =D **


	10. NOTE: Reasons I haven't updated

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I'll just cut to the chase. And I guess you all deserve my reasons for not updating:**

**~I'm too busy getting my shit together for school. **

**~My best fren is mad at me. **

**~My sister is suicidal.**

**~I'm addicted to Instagram (ipod and iphone app)**

**And that's about it. So I'll try to write soon and update! Sorry. **


End file.
